


an early morning

by soons_hoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Kevin shows up for like one minute lmfao, M/M, Mermaid!Jacob, Mermaid!Kevin, Prince!Younghoon, THIS WAS RUSHED LMFAO, mermaid au, stan tbz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons_hoons/pseuds/soons_hoons
Summary: in which younghoon almost died but joonyoung saved him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 19





	an early morning

on an early morning at the coast of the beach, kim younghoon was walking with his pact of guards by his side. 

kim younghoon had everything he wanted, riches, a castle, both men and women fawning over him. he was the perfect package, his skin the shade of porcelain, his eyes brighter than the night sky, lips red as a cherry and plump as a peach and a nose sharper than a quill. many courted the young prince, but none of them had always caught his interest. they all assumed he wanted more riches, more things to decorate his home with. hell, his parents even thought he wouldn’t be wed. 

but he knew people always wanted him for his looks, not for himself. its why he kept rejecting all his suitors; he wanted someone who actually wanted him for being himself.

he continued to walk along the shoreline, his guards marching behind at his beck and call. he let out a long sigh before taking off his precious oxfords, afterwards his stockings and stuffed them into his oxfords. he placed it beside him before proceeding to rolling up the hem of his dress pants until it reached his knees, his guards looking at him skeptically. 

“here;” younghoon said, picking up his shoes and giving them to a guard, who took it. the other three were looking at each other, wondering what the heir would be up to. “please go back to the palace, i would like to stay here for a while by myself, that’s an order.” 

“yes your highness.” the four said in unison before walking back to the palace grounds. the raven haired prince sighed happily before facing the shore once again. 

the sun was still rising, not surprising considering it was only 7:00 am. there were no guards patrolling the seaside as of now, and certainly no snoopy journalists nor publishers to disturb him. a small smile crept up his face before taking a sharp inhale of the morning breeze, his smile widening. 

he took a step towards the water, the waves coming to the shore tickling his toes before going back into the large body of water. younghoon realized that his white long sleeved polo was too stuffy, so he unbuttoned two buttons at the top, exposing where his collarbones started. 

he took one big step and soon, his shins were submerged in the sea water; another step lead to the water reaching his waist; and finally one more step lead his entire body being soaked; his expensive silk polo and dress pants were drenched. his feet were steadily paddling under the water, keeping him above the surface. 

the prince then proceeded to dunk his head into the water, soaking his hair completely. small water droplets were dripping off the strands of his hair and onto his face. this was the first time in weeks he felt so free, not bothered by the crowds of fellow royals and heirs and his “princely duties” waiting him.

for the first time in a long time; he felt like a teenage boy. 

—

below the prince were two ungodly creatures, both hideous. they had long black talons, skin a ghostly gray. their eyes were purely black with teeth as sharp as a sharks. their top halves were those of a humans, but below that was of a fish, but grangly and black. 

they were sirens.

“would you look at that;” the first one whispered, nudging the other one by the elbow. the other siren was intrigued by what the other one had found, and pointing above them laid a pair of feet delicately paddling the water. “its a-“

“a human! a meal! after all these months!-“ the second one gasped, teeth widening to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth. “you know what this means? fresh prey!”

“exactly! no more ravaging for disgusting fish corpses! we have fresh human meat, all to ourselves!” the first one said, slowly swimming up. 

and so both sirens tugged on the young prince’s legs; who was unknowing of his impending doom. 

—

joonyoung and hyungseo were best friends ever since they were guppies, both growing up with their parents as close friends. of course, with joonyoung’s father being king while hyungseo’s father being his second-in-command, it was impossible for the two mermen not to be close. 

“joonyoung! wait up! you’re too fast! what if the humans catch us?” hyungseo said, his emerald green tail swishing behind him. hyungseo was a handsome boy; with wavy black hair and brown eyes and a fair complexion. his voice was soothing to hear, it was like hearing the waves gently crash. it was soothing. his torso was small and delicate but well-built. he was beautiful. 

the brunette swished his silvery-blue tail around, his torso turning along with it. joonyoung was a beauty, he was the king’s son afterall. he had choclate brown hair and eyes, his voice dripping of honey. his skin was fair but on the lighter honey side. his torso was well toned, almost as well as hyungseo’s. 

“why? we’re just going up into the surface hyungseo, its no big deal.” joonyoung said casually, hyungseo’s eyes growing comically wide. 

“no big deal? joonyoung, its the surface. there’s humans up there.” the younger said, emphasizing the word “humans”. joonyoung let out a small ‘pft’, bubbles flowing past his lips as he did so before crossing his arms and looking at his best friend.

“joonyoung i’m not kidding! have you heard the stories? how humans would hunt and kill our kind? and then chop us into bits for us to he cooked into stew? or sold off in exchange for riches? or- or worse! we would be forced to have two tails instead of one!” 

joonyoung chuckled at the younger’s antics before slinging his arm across hyungseo’s shoulder. 

“its just stories hyungseo- there’s no proof if its real or not. for all we know- humans are actually nice and harmless!” joonyoung reasoned. hyungseo was rendered speechless, not believing that his best friend thinks that humans were nice. that’s blasphemy!

“poseidon knows what humans are actually like joonyoung. if i were you i would never-“ 

hyungseo’s words were cut off by a distant choking noise in the distance, as if someone was being attacked, as if they couldn’t catch their breath. 

almost as if the person being attacked was a—

“HUMAN!” hyungseo and joonyoung heard two sirens cackle, the two immediately sharing a look before rushing over to the source of the commotion.

—

kim younghoon saw his life flash before his eyes; one minute he was swimming leisurely in the seawater and the next thing he knew, some sort of creature or creatures were pulling at his ankles and down he went into the dark sea. 

the prince felt sharp talons clam on his ankles, while he was flopping around the body of water; struggling to hold in his breath. 

he opened his tightly closed eyes, ignoring the sting of the saltwater. he saw two blurry figures, both a dark color. he couldn’t tell. 

he was basically a goner at this point. 

letting go of his last breath, his eyes soon closed and he succumb to the darkness. 

—

hyungseo and joonyoung arrived at the scene, seeing two sirens holding the body of a-

“a human.” hyungseo gaped out. the human was beautiful, he had fair skin and black hair just like hyungseo, but instead of a tail with bright colors, he had two, both the color of what his skin is, his eyes were closed shut while his lips were a cherry red, and joonyoung noticed it was slowly fading. his nose was sharp as well, and overall, he looked like royalty. 

the two sirens cackled, one circling its skinny arm around the human’s torso while the other dragged its talons around the human’s neck, just aching to slice it open. 

‘no.’ joonyoung thought to himself. ‘the human is too pretty to die.’

joonyoung swam forward, inching closer to the sirens and the unconscious(?) human while hyungseo gasped behind him.

“joonyoung what are you doing!” hyungseo muttered with gritted teeth, said merman ignoring him. 

“let the human go.” joonyoung said, startling the two sirens. the hideous creatures glared at the merprince before letting out loud cackles.

“let the human go or else what your highness?” the one holding the human taunted, the words ‘your highness’ in a mocking tone. joonyoung felt his anger rise, glaring at the two sirens. 

“i said let the human go.” the merprince repeated while his friend looked at the exchange from behind him, his golden dagger being unsheathed from behind in case the prince gets hurt. 

the sirens once again laughed, this time louder. “oh come on your highness;” the one dragging its talon on the human’s throat removed the talon, and instead held the human’s (pretty) face making it face the merprince forcefully. “wouldn’t you want to feast on a fine meal like this? haven’t you heard of what humans do to your kind?” 

joonyoung surged towards the two sirens, but hyungseo’s agility beat him to it. he impaled the siren in the heart before retracting his dagger and slicing its neck open. the lifeless body of the siren started to descend down into the bottomless pit of the ocean, while the other looked at hyungseo in fury. 

“you’ll pay for that you blasted little brat!” it shrieked. 

distracted, the siren had let go of the human’s body to attack hyungseo, while the said merman gave joonyoung a look and nod that said “take the human to the surface. you know your way.”

and so joonyoung left his friend who is capable of fending for himself with the siren who will probably end up dead in a bit; taking the human by the torso and up into the surface.

—

joonyoung carefully laid the human onto the sand, brushing out the strands of hair out of his face. the human was beautiful indeed, and the more joonyoung would stare at the human’s face, the more he found himself charmed by the said human. 

that was until the human suddenly gasped and coughed out water, eyes shooting open.

—

younghoon gasped awake, his lungs felt heavy with water. he coughed the water out, soon air replacing the content of his lungs. his eyes looked at his surroundings and realized that he was on the shore of the beach and not in the water drowning.

wait—

he remembered blacking out thanks to drowning but how did he-

“uhm- hi?” a small voice said from beside him. 

there was a boy, around his age. he had brown hair and sparkling eyes the shade of mahogany wood. his skin was light but on the honey side and his voice itself was honey. 

the main thing that concerned him was the boy was shirtless (and younghoon did not find himself staring at the boy’s well toned torso) and in the middle of the cold sea.

“i- uh- hi! could you please tell me what happened i couldn’t remember! the last thing i remembered was that i was swimming in the sea and then i suddenly got tugged by something and passed out and now i’m here in the shore again but with you-“ younghoon rambled.

joonyoung smiled at the human, he found it cute that the human was rambling on and on. his voice sounded so sweet, he would love to hear it all day.

“you were attacked by sirens.” joonyoung said bluntly, effectively shutting up the human and his rant. 

“i- i was what?” the human gaped in surprise, his pretty mouth opening. 

“...you were attacked by sirens. they were about to eat you and luckily my friend hyungseo and i saved you in time; he killed both of them while i bought you back here where you belong.” joonyoung explained. his elbows touching the sand while the waves were hiding his tail. 

“oh my goodness- sirens? weren’t they myths?” the human questioned, head tilting to the right, water droplets falling off his hair. he looks adorable, joonyoung thought to himself. 

“well, you see-“ joonyoung said before lifting up his tail, the human gasping in surprise. 

“you’re a mermaid?!” the adorable human gasped out, his hands covering his mouth.

joonyoung nodded, wide smile decorating his face. 

“i thought you all weren’t real but oh my goodness the first time i meet one is the prettiest one-“ the human said bluntly.

joonyoung felt warmth spread across his face, his head turning down in bashfulness.

the human gasped once again, standing up and squatting closer to the merman. 

“where are my manners! i- i’m kim younghoon, i’m the crown prince of this kingdom, you can call me younghoon and you are-?” 

“joonyoung. just joonyoung.” 

“a pretty name for a pretty boy.” younghoon smiled. “should’ve expected that.”

the two continued to talk until younghoon had to leave for prince duties, and ever since that day they would meet at that spot at exactly 7:00 am each day, until both of them confessed their undying love for one another. 


End file.
